


To Die Hard For

by trillian_jdc



Series: Established Portfolio [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Die Hard References, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mystrade Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Greg comes home to find Mycroft watching a classic action film.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Established Portfolio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	To Die Hard For

**Author's Note:**

> For [Blue_Posey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/pseuds/Blue_Posey) and the members of the MRC. A flash fic written during a **Die Hard** watchalong.

Greg wearily dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. The weekend had never been more welcome. He felt his body start relaxing -- his shoulders dropping, the tension bleeding away from his spine -- until he heard what sounded like automatic gunfire coming from the lounge. He whirled to confirm no one was visible, then put his back to the wall before sneaking closer. 

His adrenaline spiked, but he stopped worrying when he heard Mycroft laughing. A real laugh, not his polite chuckle meant to assuage politicians and favor-seekers. Greg caught his breath, stepped into the doorway, and saw his partner watching something on the telly. 

"Shit, Myc, I thought something was seriously wrong in here! What's on?" 

"Oh, Gregory, this film is hilarious! All these terrorists invade a skyscraper with automatic weapons, but none of them are able to hit anything. And the computers! Nothing looked like that ever." 

"Should I be worried you find gunplay funny?" Greg glanced at the screen, where alternating shots of Bruce Willis and Alan Rickman were taunting each other. "Oh, now I know why you're watching this." 

"Do you?" Mycroft blinked innocently at Greg before looking back to the screen. 

"Oh, yeah. Mysterious manipulator in a sharp suit with a posh accent? Who does that remind us of, hmm?"

"I couldn't possibly say." Mycroft smiled sweetly as Greg began peeling off his overcoat. He shifted over on the comfy sofa and patted the cushion beside him. "Sit down and join me, darling, you look worn out." 

Greg toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket over the chair that already held his coat. He settled down next to Mycroft, stretching his arm across his partner's shoulders and just now noticing the bowl of popcorn and glass of wine on the coffee table in front of them. "Rare for you to start the weekend early, darlin'. Good afternoon?"

"Terrible, actually. Which is why I thought I deserved an escape. I found this on your watchlist and couldn't resist seeing how a 'super cop' behaves in an 'action classic'." Greg could hear the air quotes in Mycroft's precise phrasing. 

"Yeah, it's pretty good for that. Don't let me distract you. I know you want to find out what happens to Gruber." As soon as Mycroft turned back to the screen, Greg began lightly mouthing at his neck, scattering quick kisses across the pale expanse and tracking up to nibble behind his ear. He managed a few minutes before Mycroft started shifting, making tiny adjustments as he sat. 

"Per-perhaps we should finish ... this film another time," Mycroft breathed out as Greg chuckled to himself, pleased with his ability to fluster the normally controlled man. 

"Up to you, sweetheart. We can always watch it at Christmas. Set up a new tradition." 

"Mmmm, yes, I find myself rather more interested right now in spending time with my very own police officer." Turning to give his full attention to Greg, Mycroft clicked off the movie without looking. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly deepened as Mycroft leaned further into Greg's arms, sneaking his hands around Greg's waist. The two found themselves starting their weekend in their favorite way possible, touching and tasting each other.


End file.
